Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of wireless networks. The present disclosure relates more particularly to the field of wireless networks implemented in conjunction with television receivers.
Description of the Related Art
A wireless bridge circuit can be used to allow one electronic device to wirelessly communicate with another electronic device by implementing a wireless network connecting two devices. Data can be passed between the two electronic devices wirelessly.
Wireless bridge circuits have limited data bandwidths. In some cases, multiple types of data are sent over the wireless network between the two electronic devices. One type of data can be more important than another type of data. When the bridge circuit's bandwidth is full, one type of data may need to be given priority over another type of data.